This relates generally to electronic devices with displays and, more particularly, to display driver circuitry for displays such as organic-light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have an array of display pixels based on light-emitting diodes. In this type of display, each display pixel includes a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistors for controlling application of a signal to the light-emitting diode to produce light.
An organic light-emitting diode display pixel includes a drive thin-film transistor connected to a data line via an access thin-film transistor. The access transistor may have a gate terminal that receives a scan signal via a corresponding scan line. Image data on the date line can be loaded into the display pixel by asserting the scan signal to turn on the access transistor.
In conventional organic light-emitting diode display pixels, the scan line is formed relatively close to the drive transistor. In certain operating scenarios, the scan line may be biased in a way that a horizontal electric field may be created between the scan line and the channel region of the drive transistor. An electric field generated in this way can interfere with the operation of the drive thin-film transistor and therefore result in undesired color artifacts.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays such as improved organic light-emitting diode displays.